Bumble Bee
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke went to Naruto’s house, and desperately asked for his acceptation for a reason he wouldn’t tell. But will Naruto accept him?


**Bumble Bee**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Sasuke went to Naruto's house, and desperately asked for his acceptation for a reason he wouldn't tell. But will Naruto accept him?

Warning: some of the lyrics have been cut for the sake of the story –mostly those dub-i-dub and such, and some part of the lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sweet Little Bumble Bee**

It was nightfall. He stared at the plain white ceiling of his room with no interest. His time was nearing, yet he hadn't found someone that would accept him. Actually, it was that he hadn't thought of someone who would accept him.

He turned around slightly to stare at his door. The door that had let that accursed man in. He cursed slightly at the memory, but repelled the images away, trying to convince himself that all of that was just his dream. That he didn't really have to go with him, but he knew it wasn't a dream.

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy_

He was lying on his bed, intent on falling asleep after a day of hard work, but fate and its twisted humour just wouldn't leave him. When he was lying lazily on his bed, the door clicked open, and a figure walked in, the figure of someone he hated so much.

_My heart skips a beat_

_When you walk in the room_

_I go boom, boom, boom_

_You go zoom, zoom, zoom_

He had asked what he wanted, and he simply answered "You". He had snarled at him, scowled at him, glared hard at him, but he seemed unfazed. He was getting irritated at the end, and simply asked what he wanted once again, and he simply answered "You" once again, as if nothing has happened.

He had left with a condition. If he didn't find anyone who would accept him by the end of the third day –starting from that day-, then he'd have to go unconditionally with him –he knew he was far weaker from the older man and knew that he couldn't put up much fight against him-.

And so, his time had finally been over. This was the last night he'd be here, if he didn't find anyone, that is. He sighed. Flipping his black locks to keep it out of his field of vision, he stood up, and went outside of his house, and to the house of someone he had known for a long time.

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback _-.-.-.-.-.

"Itachi," he mentioned the name slowly, syllable by syllable as he watched the man slowly made his way towards him, on the bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he brought his hand up slowly, showing the sharpened blade of the kunai that gleamed under the light of the lamp in the middle of the room.

"You know what I want," the older man simply said. He didn't stop his walk –it even gained pace- and he only stopped when he was right in front of his little brother.

"No I do not," Sasuke shook his head, trying to hide the desperation shown in his eyes by looking downwards.

"Yes you do," Itachi said, a smug smirk gracing his features.

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy_

"I will never leave this village," Sasuke said stubbornly. Of course he knew what he had wanted, but he wasn't going to comply. Not without a fight.

"Didn't you leave this village once?" Itachi asked and Sasuke quieted. He knew he had betrayed the village once, but this wasn't the same.

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at the taller and older man in front of him. "I- I don't want to leave this village for the second time," he said firmly.

"Oh? And why is that?" Itachi asked lazily, not really minding his brother's shouts that were directed at him, "Someone wants you here?" he asked again.

Sasuke went silent. Did anyone want him to stay? After the incident, no one has ever seen him in the same light –they had thought he is a betrayer and should be killed, but some had insisted that he had sworn his loyalty to Konoha once again, and therefore had to be treated as a Konoha shinobi-.

Of course, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji and some others had still treated him as comrades, as fellow Konoha shinobi, but he wasn't sure if they were sincere.

"Fine," Itachi said suddenly, and he looked up at him, wanting to know what he had to say. "I'll give you three days," Itachi started, "And if you couldn't prove that someone wanted you to stay by the end of the third day, you have to go with me,"

With that said and done, he went out of the room, leaving a confused boy behind.

_I start to cry_

_When you walk out that door_

_You go, "Bye, bye, bye"_

_I go, "Why, why, why?"_

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

He arrived in front of the house of his only hope not long afterwards. He raised his hand to knock, but suddenly hesitated. Why would he let him in at such hour? Why would he ask him to stay?

He sighed, and braced himself. He raised his hand to knock on the door, and waited patiently at the door, waiting for the resident to open the door for him.

It soon opened, and a blond boy stood in front of the door, wearing his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke?" the blond boy asked as he squinted his eyes to get a better view at the dark haired boy, "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at him at the eyes, now fully awake.

"I… have something to ask of you," Sasuke said softly, not really sure of what he was about to ask his rival. He had wondered why he went here, not somewhere else.

Naruto merely stared, and stepped aside, "Would you want to come in first?" he offered as he sighed, knowing that his rival was in trouble –he had noticed the troubled and thoughtful look on his face-, and even if he is his rival, it doesn't mean that he could drive him away from his house just like that.

"Thank you," Sasuke merely said as he nodded his head gratefully, stepping inside the apartment. He didn't take off his shoes, and asked if Naruto mind. He didn't, and he proceeded.

"What do you want to ask me?" Naruto ask when they had reached the living room. He sat down on the couch while Sasuke sat on the floor in front of him.

"If," he started doubtfully, "If I am to go away from this village _again_, how will you feel?" he asked.

"What?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes, "Leave this village?" he asked again, hoping that he had misheard.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "How will you feel?" he asked, glancing nervously at the clock. It was near midnight, and midnight was the last of his time.

"I- I, well, I don't really know," Naruto said, "Why would you leave, anyway? It's not like you wanted to go back to Orochimaru," he asked, narrowing his eyes at his rival.

"It's not that…" he murmured, "I am not leaving on my own will," he explained. He knew that Itachi was on his way to this apartment now.

Naruto stared at him, not fully understanding what he had said.

_I'd give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?_

_Please come rescue me_

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah," Naruto shook his head. "You're Uchiha Sasuke," he said, "Sasuke doesn't do what he doesn't want to," he finished.

"Is that… your answer?" Sasuke asked, his face devoid of any emotion, those hope and expectations vanished from his face.

Naruto merely stared. He didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't even know why he suddenly asked that. If he was going to make a confession, he could make a better one than that.

"I see," Sasuke smiled wistfully, before he looked up again to stare at his rival –and maybe best friend?-, tears starting to stream down his pale cheeks, leaving wet trails that seemed to gleam under the light of the moon.

"Sayonara, Naruto," he said. When he had said that, Itachi stood behind him and they vanished into the thin air with a poof noise.

Naruto could only stare as his rival, his best friend, and the love of his life was taken away from him _again_, because of his stupidity _again_.

**I Really Don't Know What You Want**


End file.
